Timeline of Real Life Events
Coat_of_arms_of_the_Soviet_Union.svg.png|USSR: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (AKA Soviet Union) |link=category: Soviet Union/Portal National_Socialist_swastika.svg.png|link=category:Nazism/Portal MontreGousset001.jpg|link=category:Time/Portal 338px-Quark_structure_proton.svg.png|link=category:Physics/Portal Pathway-in-monet-s-garden-at-giverny-1902.jpg|link=Art/Portal Related Portals Pre-Earth History *The void starts and and God/Unknown Force makes time and energy and Afterlife realms are created *'13.739 bya:' The big Bang *'Planck epoch' 0 to 10−43 seconds after the Big Bang The universe heats up to a massive level *''Grand unification epoch'' Between 10−43 second and 10−36 second after the Big Bang The Universe cools *''Electroweak epoch'' Between 10−36 second (or the end of inflation) and 10−32 second after the Big Bang *''Inflationary epoch'' Unknown duration, ending 10−32(?) second after the Big Bang *''Baryogenesis'' *''Supersymmetry breaking'' *''Electroweak symmetry breaking and the quark epoch'' Between 10−12 second and 10−6 second after the Big Bang *''Hadron epoch'' Between 10−6 second and 1 second after the Big Bang *''Lepton epoch'' Between 1 second and 10 seconds after the Big Bang *''Photon epoch'' Between 10 seconds and 380,000 years after the Big Bang *''Nucleosynthesis'' Between 3 minutes and 20 minutes after the Big Bang *''Matter domination'' 70,000 years after the Big Bang *''Recombination'' ca. 377,000 years after the Big Bang *''Habitable epoch'' *''Dark Ages'' *''Reionization'' 150 million to 1 billion years after the Big Bang *''Formation of stars'' *''formation of galaxies'' *''Formation of groups, clusters and superclusters'' *''Formation of the Solar System'' 9 billion years after the Big Bang Hadean eon Cryptic era *4570bya Cryptic Era *Theia forms and Pre-Earth forms *4400 bya oldest mineral Zirconium *The Big Bang theory *4100 bya Oldest rock Early Earth *'4.54 bya:' Earth Forms *Volcanoes form and create steam *Steam begins to become the world's oceans *Vaalbara formed *'2.8 bya:' The super-continent Kenorland was formed *'2.0–1.8 bya:' Columbia forms *'1.5–1.3 bya:' Columbia separates to form to form Rodinia *'1 bya:' The Earth's first ocean, Mirovia, forms. *'900 mya:' Supercontinent Rodinia begins to separate. *'~850 mya:' Rodinia splits in half. *'750 mya:' The Mirovia superocean closes. *'650 mya:' The Petrozoic era begins **Supercontinent Pannotia forms. **The Pan-African Ocean forms. **Panthalassa, also known as the Panthalassic Ocean, forms. **The Pan-African Ocean closes. Precambrian Supereon *'600 mya:' Precambrian begins **Eukaryotic and Prokaryotic cells are created Paleozoic Era Cambrian Period *'541 million years ago:' Cambrian begins *Early Cambrian begins *Early Cambrian ends *The first invertebrates such as the arthropods evolve *Anomalocaris evolved *Wiwaxia evolved *'507 million years ago ' the Ottoia evolves *'517 million years ago:' End Botomian extinction event occurs *'509 million years ago:' Middle Cambrian begins * *'502 million years ago:' Dresbachian extinction event occurs *'497 million years ago:' Middle Cambrian ends *Furongian (Late Cambrian) begins *'488 million years ago:' Cambrian–Ordovician extinction event occurs *'485.4 million years ago:' Furongian (Late Cambrian) ends Ordovician Period *Early Ordovician begins **The very first fish evolve **Early Ordovician ends *Mid Ordovician begins **Mid Ordovician ends *Late Ordovician begins **'450–440 mya:' Ordovician–Silurian extinction events occurs, eliminating 27% of all families, 57% of all genera and 60% to 70% of all species. **Late Ordovician ends Silurian Period *Early Silurian begins **Early Silurian ends *Middle Silurian begins **Middle Silurian ends *Late Silurian begins **Late Silurian ends Devonian Period *The Devonian begins and jawless fish evolve *Late Devonian begins **'375–360 mya:' Late Devonian extinction event occurs, eliminated about 19% of all families, 50% of all genera and 70% of all species over the course of the next 20 million years. **Late Devonian ends Carboniferous Period *Earth rotated on its axis in less than 23 hours during this period. Mississippian Subperiod *'First 15 million years:' Romer's Gap occurs, believed to be an ecological collapse due to a drop in atmospheric oxygen. *Global drop in sea levels from the end of Devonian reverses, creating widespread epicontinental seas *Amphibians become the dominant species *South pole temperatures drop *Southern Gondwanaland becomes glaciated Pennsylvanian Subperiod *'318 mya:' Global sea levels drop; Mississippian-Pennsylvanian extinction event occurs.* *Permo-Carboniferous Glaciation occurs.* *Gondwanaland and Laurussia collide, forming the supercontinent Pangaea, expands northern and southern China *Appalachians mountains are formed. *Ouachita Mountains are formed. *he Panthalassa Ocean is formed.* *The Paleo-Tethys Ocean is formed.** *The Rheic Ocean is closed.** *The Ural Ocean is closed. *The Proto-Tethys Ocean is closed.*Planetary temperatures cool down.* *'305 mya:' The Carboniferous Rainforest Collapse extinction event occurs. Permian Period *303 mya: Edaphosaurus evolves *295 mya: Dimetrodon evolves *'265 mya:' Moschops evolve. *275 mya: Edaphosaurus goes extinct *275 mya: Dimetrodon goes extinct *'260 mya:' Moschops go extinct. *'251 mya:' Permian–Triassic extinction event AKA The Great Dying occurs, Earth's largest extinction event, eliminating 57% of all families, 83% of all genera and 90% to 96% of all species. (53% of marine families, 84% of marine genera, about 96% of all marine species and an estimated 70% of land species, including insects). Vertebrate recovery would take another 30 million years. Mesozoic Era Triassic Period *'231.4 mya:' The first dinosaurs evolve. **Eoraptor and Herrerasaurus evolve. *'215 mya:' Mussaurus evolves. *'214 mya:' Plateosaurus evolves. *'210 mya:' Procompsognathus and Protoavis evolve. *'204 mya:' Plateosaurus goes extinct. *'203 mya:' Coelophysis evolves. *'200 mya:' Triassic-Jurassic extinction event occurs, eliminating about 23% of all families, 48% of all genera (20% of marine families and 55% of marine genera) and 70% to 75% of all species. Jurassic Period *'199 mya:' Heterodontosaurus evolves. *'196 mya:' Coelophysis and Heterodontosaurus go extinct. *'195 mya:' Dimorphodon evolves. *'194 mya:' Sarcosaurus evolves. *'193 mya:' Dilophosaurus evolves. *'190 mya:' Dimorphodon go extinct. *'166 mya:' Megalosaurus evolves. *'155 mya:' Several dinosaurs evolve, including: Allosaurus, Kentrosaurus, and Stegosaurus. *'154 mya:' Brachiosaurus, Dilpodocus, Ornitholestes evolve. *'153 mya:' Ceratosaurus and Supersaurus evolve. **Brachiosaurus go extinct. *'150.8 mya:' Archaeopteryx, Compsognathus, Pterodactylus, Rhamphorhynchus evolve. *'150 mya:' Several dinosaurs go extinct, including: Allosaurus, Diplodocus, Kentrosaurus, and Stegosaurus. *'148.5 mya:' Archaeopteryx, Pterodactylus, and Rhamphorhynchus go extinct. *'140 mya:' Ceratosaurus goes extinct. Cretaceous Period *'130 mya:' Baryonyx, Geminiraptor, and Hypsilophodon evolve *'129.4 mya:' Amargasaurus evolves. *'126 mya:' Iguanodon and Utahraptor evolve. *'125 mya:' Microraptor evolves. **Baryonyx and Iguanodon go extinct. *'123.2 mya:' Psittacosauurs evolves. *'122.46 mya:' Amargasaurus goes extinct. *'121 mya:' Suchomimus evolves. *'120 mya:' Microraptor goes extinct. *'119 mya:' Minmi evolves. *'112 mya:' Alxasaurus and Spinosaurus evolve. *'115 mya:' Deinonychus evolves. *'113 mya:' Minmi and Suchomimus go extinct. *'110 mya:' Irritator and Ultrasaurus evolve. *'108 mya:' Tapejara evolves.Deinonychus goes extinct. *'100 mya:' Carcharodontosaurus evolves.Alxasaurus, Psittacosaurus, and Ultrasaurus go extinct. *'98 mya:' Megaraptor evolves. *'97 mya:' Argentinosaurus and Giganotosaurus evolve. **Spinosaurus goes extinct. *'94 mya:' Argentinosaurus goes extinct. *'93 mya:' Carcharodontosaurus goes extinct. *'91 mya:' Zuniceratops evolves. *'86 mya:' Pteranodon evolves. *'84.5 mya:' Pteranodon goes extinct. *'80 mya:' Abelisaurus and Alaskacephale evolve. *'79.5 mya:' Hadrosaurus evolves. *'77.5 mya:' Medusaceratops evolves. *'76.7 mya:' Maiasaura evolves. *'76.5 mya:' Chasmosaurus and Dromaeosaurus evolve. *'76 mya:' Lambeosaurus evolves. *'75.5 mya:' Ornithomimus and Styracosaurus evolves. **Chasmosaurus goes extinct. *'75 mya:' Hypacrosaurus, Oviraptor, Protoceratops, Struthiomimus, and Velociraptor evolve. **Lambeosaurus and Styracosaurus go extinct. *'74.8 mya:' Dromaeosaurus goes extinct. *'73.5 mya:' Pachyrhinosaurus evolves. *'73 mya:' Edmontosaurus evolves. *'72 mya:' Bambiraptor and Carnotaurus evolve. *'71 mya:' Albertosaurus and Deinocheirus evolve. **Protoceratops and Velociraptor go extinct. *'70 mya:' Several dinosaurs evolve, including Gallimimus, Hatzegopteryx, Pachycephalosaurus, Saltasaurus, Tarbosaurus, and Therizinosaurus. *'69.9 mya:' Carnotaurus goes extinct. *'69.1 mya:' Nanuqsaurus evolves. *'69 mya:' Deinocheirus and Pachyrhinosaurus go extinct. *'68.5 mya:' Nanotyrannus evolves. *'68 mya:' Quetzalcoatlus, Torosaurus, and Triceratops evolve. *'67 mya:' ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' evolves. **Albertosaurus and Hypacrosaurus go extinct. *'66.5 mya:' Anyklosaurus evolves. *'66 mya:' Stygimoloch evolves. **Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event occurs, eliminating about 17% of all families, 50% of all genera and 75% of all species. Sessile marine animals were reduced to 33%. **All remaining pterosaurs go extinct, including: Hatzegopteryx and Quetzalcoatlus. **Most remaining dinosaurs go extinct, including: Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Nanotyrannus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Struthiosaurus, Stygimoloch, Torosaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus. Cenozoic Era *Cenozoic era begins Paleogene Period (Lower Tertiary) Paleocene Epoch *'56 mya:' Ratites evolve. Eocene Epoch Oligocene Epoch Neogene Period Miocene Epoch Pliocene Epoch Quaternary Period Pleistocene Epoch *'1,300,000 years ago:' Earliest believed time for Homo heidelbergensis, ancestor of Neanderthal, Denisovans, and Humans, to have evolved. *'600,000 years ago:' Homo heidelbergensis has spread throughout Africa, Europe and western Asia. *'400,000 years ago:' Members of Homo heidelbergensis split into offshoots soon after reaching Africa; one group moves northwest into Europe and West Asia, eventually evolving into Neanderthal. Another moves eastward through Asia to evolve into Denisovans. *'300,000 years ago:' First evidence of Rhodesian Man (Homo rhodesiensis or possibly Homo heidelbergensis), a possible subspecies of Homo sapiens, first appears on the fossil record. *'250,000 years ago:' True Neanderthals are believed to have evolved. *'195,000 years ago:' The first evidence of anatomically modern Humans appears on the fossil record. *'160,000 years ago:' Homo sapiens idaltu, a subspecies relative of Humans, existed in Africa. *'130,000 years ago:' Remnants of Homo heidelbergensis evolve into Homo sapiens. *'125,000 years ago:' Rhodesian Man last appears on the fossil record, likely indicating time of extinction. *Humanity forms or evolves *Sasquatch evolves and is first seen *'70,000 years ago:' Modern humans begin to expand beyond Africa, into Eurasia, where they encounter their cousin species, Neanderthal and Denisovan. Holocene Epoch BC * The Great Flood *'20,000 BC:' Aborigines settle in Australia *'23,000 BC:' The very first evidence of farming *'10,000 BC:' Modern humans begin to practice sedentary agriculture and domesticating organisms, allowing growth of civilization *'1200 BC:' Bronze Age collapses. *'1100 BC:' Greek Dark Ages begin. *9000 BC: Early Inhabitants of Peru *2686 BC: Old Kingdom of Egypt Begins *'750 BC:' Green Dark Ages end. AD *'1 AD:' Jesus turns 7 *'10 AD:' Rome's first library *'37 AD:' Jesus' crucifixion and Longinus pierces his skin *'70 AD:' Jerusalem's Destruction *'145 AD:' Paper 400 AD *'400:' European Middle Ages begin. 500 AD 600 AD *'671 AD:' Greek Fire is invented 800 AD *'811' **'July 26:' Bulgarian forces led by Khan Krum defeated the Byzantines at the Battle of Pliska, annihilating almost the whole army and killing Byzantine Emperor Nikephoros I. 900 AD *'904:' Saeculum obscurum, the dark age in the history of papacy, begins. *'964:' Saeculum obscurum ends. 1000 AD 1100 AD 1200 AD *1202-1204 Fourth Crusade * 1204 AD: Fall of Normandy from Angevoin from the French king Philip Augustus end of Norman domination *1205 Ad: *1215 Magna Carta 1300 AD *'1350:' The Little Ice Age begins. **Hayam Wuruk becomes ruler of the Majapahit Empire. **The Black Death first appears in Scotland. 1400 AD *'1400:' European Middle Ages end. *1431: Joan of Arc Burned at Stake *'1450:' Dark Ages of Cambodia begin. *1453 Constantinople is renamed Istanbul *1474 the first cook book published *1492: Christopher Columbus sets sail to India 1500 AD 1600 AD *1607: Jamestown Virginia 1700 AD *'1707:' Dark Ages of Laos begin. *'1759' **'July 26:' French and Indian War: Rather than defend Fort Carillon near present-day Ticonderoga, New York, from an approaching 11,000-man British force, French Brigadier General François-Charles de Bourlamaque withdrew his troops and attempted to blow the fort up. *1773: Boston tea party *1789 1800 AD *'1850:' The Little Ice Age ends. **Harriet Tubman becomes an official conductor of the Underground Railroad. **March 19: American Express is founded by Henry Wells & William Fargo. **April 4: Los Angeles, California becomes a city. **April 15: San Francisco, California becomes a city. **June 3: Kansas City, Missouri is founded. **July 9: 12th US president Zachary Taylor dies. ***Vice President Millard Fillmore becomes the United States' 13th president following President Taylor's death. **September 9: California becomes the 31st state of the USA. *1861 Telephone is made *'1863:' Dark Ages of Cambodia end. *1876 Little Big Horn *'1882' **'July 26:' Richard Wagner's opera Parsifal, loosely based on Wolfram von Eschenbach's epic poem Parzival about Arthurian knight Percival and his quest for the Holy Grail, officially premiered at the Festspielhaus in Bayreuth, Bavaria (present-day Germany). *1883 Nietzsche Thus Spake Zarathustra *'1893:' Dark Ages of Laos end. *1895 Freud-Psycho analysis 1900 AD *1903 Wright Brothers first flight *1905 Einstein creates E=MC2 *1910 Ford Tin Lizy *1911 Triangle ShirtWaist Factory Burned down killing 160 people *1911 Root Beer AW is made *'1914:' **'July 28:' The Great War, now known as World War I, begins. *'1918:' **'November 11:' World War I ends *1919 Sir Edmund Hillary is born the explorer to find the Yeti *1920 Adolf Hitler rises to power *1928 Walt Disney makes Mickey Mouse *1937 Pablo Picasso Guernica *'1939:' **'September 1:' World War II begins. The Holocaust *Anne Frank goes into hiding in the secret annex *'1945:' **'July 26:' 1The Labour Party won the United Kingdom general election of July 5 by a landslide, replacing Winston Churchill as Prime Minister with Clement Attlee. **September 2: World War II ends. 1947 January * January 1 ** British coal mines are nationalised. ** Nigeria gains limited autonomy before gaining independence in 1960. ** The Canadian Citizenship Act comes into effect. * January 3 – Proceedings of the United States Congress are televised for the first time. * January 10 – The United Nations takes control of the free city of Trieste. * January 15 – Elizabeth Short, an aspiring actress nicknamed the "Black Dahlia", is found brutally murdered in a vacant lot in Los Angeles. The case remains unsolved to this day. * January 16 – Vincent Auriol is inaugurated as president of France. * January 19 – A shipwreck near Athens, Greece kills 392. * January 24 – Dimitrios Maximos founds a monarchist government in Athens. * January 25 – A Philippine plane crashes in Hong Kong, with $5 million worth of gold and money. * January 26 – A KLM Douglas C-47 Skytrain aircraft crashes soon after taking off from Kastrup Airport, Copenhagen, killing all on board, including Prince Gustaf Adolf, second in line to the Swedish throne, and the American singer Grace Moore. * January 30–February 8 – A heavy blizzard in Canada buries towns from Winnipeg, to Calgary. * January 31 – The Communists take power in Poland. February * February 3 ** The lowest air temperature in North America (-63 degrees Celsius) is recorded in Snag in the Yukon Territory. ** Percival Prattis becomes the first African-American news correspondent allowed in the United States House of Representatives and Senate press galleries. * February 5 ** Bolesław Bierut becomes the President of Poland. ** The Government of the United Kingdom announces the £25 million Tanganyika groundnut scheme for cultivation of peanuts in the Tanganyika Territory. * February 6 – South Pacific Commission (SPC) founded. * February 8 – Karlslust dance hall fire in Berlin, Germany, kills over 80 people. * February 10 – In Paris, France, peace treaties are signed between the World War II Allies and Italy, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, and Finland. Italy cedes most of Istria to the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (later Croatia). * February 12 ** A meteor creates an impact crater in Sikhote-Alin, in the Soviet Union. ** Christian Dior introduces The "New Look" in women's fashion, in Paris. ** In Burma, the Panglong Agreement is reached between the Burmese government under its leader, General Aung San, and the Shan, Kachin, and Chin ethnic peoples at the Panglong Conference. U Aung Zan Wai, Pe Khin, Major Aung, Sir Maung Gyi, Dr. Sein Mya Maung and Myoma U Than Kywe are among the negotiators. * February 17 – Cold War: The Voice of America begins to transmit radio broadcasts into Eastern Europe and the Soviet Union. * February 20 ** An explosion at the O'Connor Electro-Plating Company in Los Angeles, leaves 17 dead, 100 buildings damaged, and a crater in the ground. ** U.S. Army Ordnance Corps Hermes program V-2 rocket Blossom I launched into space carrying plant material and fruitflies, the first animals to enter space. * February 21 – In New York City, Edwin Land demonstrates the first "instant camera", his Polaroid Land Camera, to a meeting of the Optical Society of America. * February 22 – Tom and Jerry cartoon Cat Fishin', is released. * February 23 – The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) is founded. * February 25 ** The German state of Prussia is officially abolished by the Allied Control Council.Law No. 46. ** The worst-ever train crash in Japan kills 184 people. ** John C. Hennessy, Jr., brings the first Volkswagen Beetle to the United States. He purchased the 1946 automobile from the U.S. Army Post Exchange in Frankfurt, Germany, while serving in the U.S. Army. The Beetle was shipped from Bremerhaven, arriving in New York this day.Copies of the bill of sale as well as the shipping documents and a letter from the Port of New York confirming the arrival of the VW can be found in Hennessy’s book The Bride and the Beetle. * February 28 ** The United States grants France a military base in Casablanca. ** In Taiwan, civil disorder is put down with large loss of civilian lives. March * March 1 ** The International Monetary Fund begins to operate. ** Wernher von Braun marries his first cousin, the 18-year-old Maria von Quirstorp. * March 4 – Treaty of Dunkirk (coming into effect 8 September) signed between the United Kingdom and France providing for mutual assistance in the event of attack. * March 9 – Carrie Chapman Catt dies in New Rochelle. * March 12 – The Truman Doctrine is proclaimed to help stem the spread of Communism. * March 14 – Thames flood and other widespread flooding as the exceptionally harsh British winter of 1946–1947 ends in a thaw. * March 15 – Hindus and Muslims clash in Punjab. * March 19 – The 19th Academy Awards ceremony is held. The movie The Best Years of Our Lives wins the Academy Award for Best Picture, along with several other Academy Awards. * March 25 – A coal mine explosion in Centralia, Illinois, kills 111 miners. * March 28 – A World War II Japanese booby trap explodes on Corregidor island, killing 28 people. * March 29 – A rebellion against French rule erupts in Madagascar. * March 31 – The leaders of the Kurdish People's Republic of Mahabad, the second Kurdish state in the history of Iran, are hanged at the Chuwarchira Square in Mahabad after that country had been overrun by the Iranian army. April * April – Previous discovery of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls' in the Qumran Caves (above the northwest shore of the Dead Sea) by Bedouin shepherds, becomes known."Year by Year 1947". History Channel International. * April 1 ** Jackie Robinson, commonly (though inaccurately) referred to as the first African American in Major League Baseball since the 1880s, signs a contract with the Brooklyn Dodgers. ** King George II of Greece is succeeded by his brother King Paul I. * April 4 – International Civil Aviation Organization begins operations. * April 7 – Edaville Railroad was opened as the first railway theme parks. * April 9 – Multiple tornadoes strike Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas killing 181 and injuring 970. * April 15 – Jackie Robinson becomes the first African American to play Major League Baseball since the 1880s. * April 16 ** Texas City disaster: The ammonium nitrate cargo of French-registered Liberty ship explodes in Texas City, Texas, killing at least 581, including all but one member of the city fire department, injuring at least 5,000 and destroying 20 city blocks. Of the dead, remains of 113 are never found and 63 are unidentifiable. ** American financier and presidential adviser Bernard Baruch describes the post–World War II tensions between the Soviet Union and the United States as a "Cold War". * April 18 ** The British Royal Navy detonates 6,800 tons of explosives in an attempt to demolish the fortified island of Heligoland, Germany, thus creating one of the largest man-made non-nuclear explosions in history. ** Mrs. Ples is discovered in the Sterkfontein area in Transvaal, South Africa. * April 26 – Academy-Award winning Tom and Jerry cartoon, The Cat Concerto, is released to theatres. May * May 1 – Portella della Ginestra massacre: The Salvatore Giuliano gang of Sicilian separatists opens fire on a Labour Day parade at Portella della Ginestra, Sicily, killing 11 people and wounding 27. * May 2 – The movie Miracle on 34th Street, a Christmastime classic, is first shown in theaters. * May 3 – The new post-war Japanese constitution goes into effect. * May 12 – The animated cartoon film Rabbit Transit, directed by Friz Freleng, is released. * May 22 ** The Cold War begins: In an effort to fight the spread of Communism, President Harry S. Truman signs an Act of Congress that implements the Truman Doctrine. This Act grants $400 million in military and economic aid to Turkey and Greece. The Cold War ended in 1991. ** David Lean's film Great Expectations, based on the novel by Charles Dickens, opens in the United States. Critics call it the finest film ever made from a Charles Dickens novel. * May 25 – An airliner of the Flugfelag Íslands crashes into a mountainside, killing 25 people. June .]] * June – The Doomsday Clock of the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists is introduced. * June 5 – U.S. Secretary of State George Marshall outlines the Marshall Plan for American reconstruction and relief aid to Europe in a speech at Harvard University. * June 7 – The Royal Romanian Army founds the Association football club FC Steaua București, which will become the most successful Romanian football team, as A.S.A. București.History of FC Steaua. * June 10 – SAAB in Sweden produces its first automobile. * June 11–15 – First Llangollen International Musical Eisteddfod is held in Wales. * June 15 – The Portuguese government orders 11 military officers and 19 university professors who are accused of revolutionary activity to resign. * June 21 ** Seaman Harold Dahl claims to have seen six unidentified flying objects (UFOs) near Maury Island in Puget Sound, Washington. On the next morning, Dahl reports the first modern so-called "Men in Black" encounter. ** The Canadian Parliament votes unanimously to pass several laws regarding displaced foreign refugees. * June 23 – The United States Senate follows the House of Representatives in overriding President Harry S. Truman's veto of the Taft–Hartley Act. * June 24 – Kenneth Arnold makes the first widely reported UFO sighting near Mount Rainier, Washington. * June 25 – The Diary of a Young Girl by Anne Frank is published for the first time as Het Achterhuis: Dagboekbrieven 14 juni 1942 – 1 augustus 1944 ("The Annex: Diary Notes from 14 June 1942 – 1 August 1944") in Amsterdam, two years after the writer's death in Bergen-Belsen concentration camp. July * July 6 – The AK-47 assault rifle enters production, becoming the most produced gun in history. * July 8 – A supposedly downed extraterrestrial spacecraft is reportedly found in the Roswell UFO incident, near Roswell, New Mexico, which was written about by Stanton T. Friedman. * July 10 – In the U.K., Princess Elizabeth announces her engagement to Lieutenant Philip Mountbatten. * July 11 – The Exodus leaves France for Palestine, with 4,500 Jewish Holocaust survivor refugees on board. * July 17 ** The Indian passenger ship is capsized by a cyclone at Mumbai, India, with 625 people killed. ** This is the alleged date when Raoul Wallenberg dies in a Soviet prison. It is not announced until February 6, 1957. There will be reported sightings of him until 1987. * July 18 ** Following wide media and UNSCOP coverage, the Exodus is captured by British troops and refused entry into Palestine at the port of Haifa. ** President Harry S. Truman signs the Presidential Succession Act into law, which places the Speaker of the House and the President pro tempore of the Senate next in the line of succession after the Vice President. * July 19 – Burmese nationalist Aung San and six members of his newly-formed cabinet are assassinated during a cabinet meeting. * July 26 – Cold War: U.S. President Harry S. Truman signs the National Security Act of 1947 into law, creating the Central Intelligence Agency, the Department of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the National Security Council. * July 27–28 – English endurance swimmer Tom Blower becomes the first person to swim the North Channel, from Donaghadee in Northern Ireland to Portpatrick in Scotland. * July 29 – After being shut down on November 9, 1946, for a refurbishment, the ENIAC computer, the world's first electronic digital computer, is turned back on again. It next remains in continuous operation until October 2, 1955. August ]] * August 5 – The Netherlands stops all political actions in Indonesia. * August 7 ** Thor Heyerdahl's balsa wood raft, the Kon-Tiki, smashes into the reef at Raroia in the Tuamotu Islands after a 101-day, 4,300 mile, voyage across the Eastern Pacific Ocean, proving that pre-historic peoples could hypothetically have traveled to the Central Pacific islands from South America. ** The Bombay Municipal Corporation formally takes over the Bombay Electric Supply and Transport (BEST). * August 14 ** The Muslim majority region formed by the Partition of India gains independence from the British Empire and adopts the name Pakistan. While the transition is officially at midnight on this day, Pakistan celebrates its independence on August 14, compared with India on the 15th, because the Pakistan Standard Time is 30 minutes behind the standard time of India. ** Muhammad Ali Jinnah becomes the first Governor-General of Pakistan. Liaquat Ali Khan takes office as the first Prime Minister of Pakistan * August 15 ** The greater Indian subcontinent with a mixed population of Hindus, Muslims, Christians, Sikhs, Buddhists, Jains, Jews, etc. formed by the Partition of India gain independence from the British Empire and retains the name India. ** Louis Mountbatten becomes the first Governor-General of India. Jawaharlal Nehru takes office as the first Prime Minister of India. * August 16 – In Greece, General Markos Vafiadis takes over the government. * August 23 – The Prime Minister of Greece, Dimitrios Maximos, resigns. * August 27 – The French government lowers the daily bread ration to 200 grams, causing riots in Verdun and in Le Mans. * August 30 – A fire at a movie theater in Rueil, a suburb of Paris, France kills 87 people. * August 31 – The communists seize power in Hungary. September (CIA), officially born September 18, 1947]] *September 9 –A moth lodged in a relay is found to be the cause of a malfunction in the Harvard Mark II electromechanical computer, logged as "First actual case of bug being found." *September 13 – Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru suggests the exchange of four million Hindus and Muslims between India and Pakistan. * September 17–September 21 – The 1947 Fort Lauderdale hurricane in southeastern Florida, and also in Alabama, Mississippi, and Louisiana causes widespread damage and kills 51 people. * September 18 ** National Security Act of 1947 becomes effective on this day creating the United States Air Force, National Security Council and the Central Intelligence Agency. ** War Department becomes the Department of the Army, a branch of the new Department of Defense. * September 22 – Information Bureau of the Communist and Workers' Parties (Communist Information Bureau) ("Cominform") is founded. * September 30 – Pakistan and Yemen join the United Nations. October * October – First recorded use of the word computer in its modern sense, referring to an electronic digital machine. * October 5 – President Harry S. Truman delivers the first televised White House address speaking on the world food crises. * October 14 – The United States Air Force test pilot, Captain Chuck Yeager, flies a Bell X-1 rocket plane faster than the speed of sound, the first time it has been accomplished * October 20 – A war begins in Kashmir, along the border between India and Pakistan, leading to the Indo-Pakistani War of 1947 in the following year. Also, Pakistan established diplomatic relations with the United States of America. * October 24 – The first Azad Kashmir Government is established within Pakistan, headed by Sardar Muhammad Ibrahim Khan as its first President supported by the government of Pakistan. * October 30 – The General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT), the foundation of the World Trade Organization (WTO), is established. November * November 2 ** In Long Beach, California, the designer and airplane pilot Howard Hughes carries out the one and only flight of the ''Hughes H-4 Hercules, the largest fixed-wing aircraft ever built and flown. This flight only lasted eight minutes. ** An earthquake in the Chilean Andes kills 233 people. * November 6 – The program Meet the Press makes its television debut on the NBC-TV network in the United States. * November 9 – Junagadh is invaded by the Indian army. * November 10 – The arrest of four steel workers in Marseille begins a French communist riot that also spreads to Paris. * November 15 ** International Telecommunication Union becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations. ** Universal Postal Union (UPU) becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations (effective 1 July 1948). * November 16 ** In Brussels, 15,000 people demonstrate against the relatively short prison sentences of Belgian Nazi criminals. ** Great Britain began withdrawing its troops from Palestine. * November 18 – The Ballantyne's Department Store fire in Christchurch, New Zealand, kills 41 people. * November 20 ** The Princess Elizabeth (later Elizabeth II), the daughter of George VI, marries The Duke of Edinburgh at Westminster Abbey in London, United Kingdom. ** Paul Ramadier resigns as the Prime Minister of France. He is succeeded by Robert Schuman, who calls 80,000 army reservists to quell rioting miners in France. * November 21 – The United Nations Conference on Trade and Employment begins in Havana, Cuba. This conference ends in 1948, when its members finish the Havana Charter. * November 24 – McCarthyism: The United States House of Representatives votes 346–17 to approve citations of Contempt of Congress against the "Hollywood Ten" after the screenwriters and directors refuse to co-operate with the House Un-American Activities Committee concerning allegations of communist influences in the movie business. The ten men are blacklisted by the Hollywood movie studios on the following day.Waldorf Statement. * November 25 ** The Parliament of New Zealand ratifies the Statute of Westminster, and thus becomes independent of legislative control by the Parliament of the United Kingdom. ** The new Pakistan Army and Pashtun mercenaries overrun Mirpur in Kashmir, resulting in the death of 20,000 Hindus and Sikhs. Date requires confirmation. * November 27 – In Paris, France, police occupy the editorial offices of the communist newspapers. * November 29 – The United Nations General Assembly votes to partition Palestine between Arab and Jewish regions, which results in the creation of the State of Israel. December * December 3 ** French communist strikers derail the Paris-Tourcoing express train because of false rumors that it was transporting soldiers. 21 people are killed. ** The Tennessee Williams play A Streetcar Named Desire, starring Marlon Brando in his first great role, opens at the Ethel Barrymore Theatre on Broadway. Jessica Tandy also stars as Blanche Du Bois.http://www.ibdb.com/production.php?id=1804 * December 4 – The French Interior Minister, Jules S. Moch, takes emergency measures against his country's rioters after six days of violent arguments in the National Assembly. * December 6 ** Arturo Toscanini conducts a concert performance of the first half of Giuseppe Verdi's opera Otello for a broadcast on NBC Radio in the United States. The second half of the opera is broadcast a week later. ** Women are admitted to full membership of the University of Cambridge in England following a vote in September. * December 9 – French labor unions call off the general strike and re-commence negotiations with the French government. * December 12 – The Iranian Royal Army takes back power in the Azerbaijan province. * December 21 - 400,000 slaughtered during mass migration of Hindus and Muslims into the new states India and Pakistan. * December 22 ** The Italian Constituent Assembly votes to accept the new Constitution of Italy. ** The first practical electronic transistor is demonstrated by Bardeen, Brattain, and Shockley of the United States. * December 30 – King Michael I of Romania abdicates. Date unknown * The House Un-American Activities Committee begins its investigations into communism in Hollywood. * Mikhail Kalashnikov's AK-47 assault rifle is accepted as the standard small arm of the Soviet military. * Raytheon produces the first commercial microwave oven. * Women's suffrage is granted in Argentina. *''L.A. Noire, a video game released in 2011 by Rockstar Games, takes place in Los Angeles throughout the year 1947. *'1949:' Project Mogul ends *1957 Cold War and McCarthyism *November 12, 1966 Mothman is first sighted *1969 Woodstock * 1979 Iran Islamic Revolution of Iraq and Syria *1989 Berlin wall falls *'1990''' **'July 26:' U.S. President George H. W. Bush signed into law the Americans with Disabilities Act, a wide-ranging civil rights law that prohibits, under certain circumstances, discrimination based on disability. 2000 AD *2000 *'2001:' **'September 11:' World Trade Center towers fall due to Al-Qaeda terrorist attack. *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *'January 11, 2008:' Sir Edmund Hillary dies at age 88 *2009 AD *'2010' *'2011' end of the world in the modern interpretation of the Mayan calendar *'2012:' Modern humans' population reaches 7 billion. *'2013' **'December:' World's second Ebola outbreak begins ** isil starts beheading citizens **Barack Obama declared the border issues should be observed FBI ** *'2015' **'July 20:' The Cuban Thaw occurs, lifting the United States' 54-year embargo against Cuba. **'July 23:' NASA announces the discovery of exoplanet Kepler-452b, the first potentially rocky super-Earth planet discovered orbiting within the habitable zone of a star very similar to the Sun. *'2050' **Current estimates upon when cancer will be eliminated ** *30 billion years the Milky way and Andromeda collide *5 billion years later the sun becomes a Red Giant and a white dwarf *200,000,000,000 trillion years later Galaxies beyond the local group cluster redshift out of sight *100,000,000,000,000,000,trillion years later star formation ceases *10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 Protons will decay ? *10·40 trillion years to 10·100 Black Holes dominate *100·10 quadrillion year's Black Holes evaporate through Hawking radiation *Humanity faces extinction, Earth Gets destroyed and A Vacant Universe exists but with no Life no molecules no atoms *Void dominates for all time and perhaps life begins again Category:Timeline